relics_of_hyrulefandomcom-20200213-history
Scrapped Content
Several items were planned for Relics of Hyrule but did not make it into the mod. Some scrapped items may be revisited in future updates. Oversized Room An area in the Shattered Lands was originally intended to take place in an enormous room filled with larger-than-normal objects. However, the implementation of such an area was problematic and lore-breaking, and was reworked for the final release of the area. The concept was revisited for Minish Dungeons. Oracle Stone The Oracle Stone was planned to be a large Gossip Stone that could engage in conversation with the player and provide detailed information about the mod. It was going to speak with the sound of stones slowly moving against each other. The Oracle Stone was scrapped because programming it would have taken far too much time away from additional content. Elements of it were repurposed for The Archive. Hoods and Helmets Hoods and helmets were going to serve as optional replacements for the hats associated with the Hylian Scout Tunics. However, when it was discovered that Majora's Mask would clip through almost every hood mesh, the hoods were scrapped. For 6.5, new helmets for each tunic were planned, but ultimately scrapped because of the tedious, unfulfilling task of implementing them. JKalenad also felt that their inclusion would be wasteful and superfluous, and a bit tacky. Instead, hats were made disenchantable to allow players to use the enchantments on existing helmets, and single new light armor helmet was added. Frostfall Patch A compatibility patch for the survival mod Frostfall was planned, to correct errors between it and Relics of Hyrule, such as being able to freeze to death in The Ruptured Towers - Fear, despite it being fire-themed. The patch was scrapped after JKalenad grew tired of playing Skyrim with Frostfall installed and to avoid setting a precedent for making compatibility patches. Even if JKalenad were to start using Frostfall again, a compatibility patch is unlikely. Given the nature of The Ruptured Towers, hypothermia is fitting, even in Fear. Freezing to death in a volcano can be considered quite frightening. Custom Mirror Shields A mirrored Iron Shield was included, intended to allow the player to disenchant it and apply the effect to another shield separate from the in-mod mirror shields. However, the enchantment did not work as intended, and JKalenad decided that it would make the mirror shields obsolete. Brown and Gray Rupees Additional Rupee colors were planned, but not implemented. The brown and gray Rupees were intended to be worth 5 and 1 Gold, respectively. They were scrapped as their presence would not have aligned with Zelda canon, would have clogged up Rupee loot, and would have undermined the function of the Rupoor. Furthermore, redeeming a gray Rupee with Hylia's Contract would have been pointless, as it would have always returned the same value as selling to a shop. A similar concept was revisted in 6.5 with the introduction of Mon. Silent Guardians The Guardians from Skyward Sword ''were planned for inclusion in the Ruptured Towers as mini-bosses. However, it was decided that they would be out of place given the nature of the Towers, and could not be fit anywhere else. ''Elemental Destruction Magic Patch A 6.5 patch was planned for the mod Elemental Destruction Magic, but after game-breaking bugs were found in version 6.5, requiring a rework of the update, JKalenad decided to make Relics of Hyrule stand alone, rather than accommodating too many other mods. Unused Content Content that was planned or tested for Relics of Hyrule, but was left unused. Most of it can be accessed via the console or the debug chests in RoHDebug. Forbidden Tome Originally planned to be found in Misery, this book would have explained the timeline of the events of Relics of Hyrule. JKalenad scrapped the idea while writing the book, so it is left in an unfinished state in the mod. Deku Staff The Deku Staff was planned for 6.5 but was abandoned. It may be used for a future update. Majora's Curse Majora's Mask Unbound was originally planned to inflict the player with a disease much like vampirism called Majora's Curse. The disease would last 3 days, after which the player would die if they took off Majora's Mask Unbound. JKalenad was unable to make the effect function properly, however, so it was scrapped. = Removed Content Content that was present in Relics of Hyrule, but was removed in later versions. Falmer Follower In early versions of Kinolangdanzel, a Falmer was able to be recruited as a follower. However, it could not be dismissed, and was unreliable. It was removed and replaced with an aggressive Falmer. Feral Moblins Troll-like Moblins were included in 6.2, but were removed in 6.5, after JKalenad came to think of them out of place. Moblins may be revisited as retextured Trolls or Frost Giants.Category:Information